Accidents will Happen
by TheLittleAddiction
Summary: It's never a good idea to let Cosima borrow your car.


It was a bright and sunny day as Cosima got into Shay's blue beetle. She was leaving the DYAD institute and she was focused intently on getting out of the parking lot without an incident, tongue poking out in concentration. She watched a car in her rearview mirror as it passed by. Then she went to back out. Unfortunately, what she didn't realize was that she was in drive and not in reverse. So when she pressed her foot on the gas petal, the car flew into the parked car in front of her.

"Shit." She froze in the car, her hands held up away from the steering wheel and her foot pressed firmly on the brake. "Shit, shit, shit." After a few moments, she came to her senses and put the car in park. Then she got out to inspect the damage. Both cars had a dent. It wasn't bad, but it was noticeable. "Shit, she's gonna kill me." She panicked, the other driver wasn't around.

Shay must have car insurance, so she looked through the car for an insurance card. She opened the glove box and several different papers fell out, they were parking tickets. "Looks like I'm not the only bad driver there is." She mumbled to herself. After digging through the pile of tickets, she found an insurance card. She found a piece of paper and a pen and then wrote down an explanation, apology, her number, and all of Shay's information and left it on the other car.

At that moment, her phone rang. It was Shay. "Shit." She answered. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you got the stuff from the store, so I can make us dinner." Shay said.

"Yeah, yeah, totally I'm about to head over there right now."

"Okay, great, I'll see you in a few, bye."

"Bye."

How was she going to explain this? "Shit." She got back in the car and drove to the store. Shay had given her a list of stuff to get. She found what she needed quickly and passed by a stand of flowers. She thought about it for a second and then grabbed a handful of violets, smiling despite herself. She paid for the items and then headed to Shay's apartment.

"Hey." Cosima said when Shay opened the door.

"Hey." Shay smiled back. "You get the groceries?"

She walked in and handed the groceries to Shay. "Yep." She followed Shay to the kitchen and she set the groceries on the counter. "And I got you something else."

Shay turned to look at her. "Oh really?"

"Mmhmm." Cosima revealed the bouquet of violets from behind her back. "Ta-da."

"They're beautiful, thank you." Shay took them from her hands and kissed her on the cheek. She found a vase for the flowers and set them in it.

"And there's something else." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I uh-well it's that-" She couldn't quite find the words for what she needed to say.

"You hurt my car?" Shay finished for her.

"What-how did you-" Cosima stammered.

"I got a call from the owner of the car you hit." Shay explained.

"Shay, I am so sorry." Cosima apologized, her hands in front of her waving about. "I was trying to be so careful and-"

Shay grabbed her hands. "Hey, it's okay. That's what insurance is for right?"

Cosima nodded. "Yeah, totally. I still feel terrible about it though."

Shay smiled, "I know how you can make it up to me." She moved closer and slowly removed Cosima's scarf. She leaned in and kissed Cosima slowly.

Before Shay had a chance to deepen the kiss, Cosima pulled back. "Why do you have twenty-one parking tickets?"

"What-you counted them?" Shay asked in surprise.

"Yeah, obviously, there were a lot." Cosima said, smiling when Shay's cheeks turned a light pink.

"It's not my fault; the idea of parking meters is ridiculous. Why do I need to pay to park somewhere for ten minutes?" Shay said defensively. She took a step back away from Cosima, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"No, I totally agree with you." Cosima stepped towards her. Shay was flustered and it was endearing. She placed her hand on her cheek and pulled Shay's mouth towards her, kissing her gently. "You're just," she kissed Shay's neck. "As bad a driver" she pulled their hips together. "as I am."

"At least I know the difference between reverse and forward." Shay said as Cosima's thigh slipped between her legs.

Cosima bit at her neck. "Cheeky. I like you."

Shay pulled away then, placing a hand on Cosima's chest. "Dinner first, sex later."

Cosima pouted, "You're no fun." Despite her words, she let go of Shay, who went back to the kitchen and started getting supplies out for dinner. Cosima stepped up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. She kissed Shay behind her ear and rested her chin on her shoulder. It felt nice, it was all very domestic, and something she wasn't used to. But it was something she could get used to.


End file.
